This application claims the priority of German Application No. 199 15 591.7, filed Apr. 7, 1999, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a drive assembly, particularly an internal-combustion engine which is fixed via bearings, supports or the like, in a motor vehicle, preferably a passenger car.
Products with an acoustically perceivable sound radiation are judged favorably if their sound effect is pleasant to the human ear. This applies mainly to passenger cars, which are driven by means of internal-combustion engines, and whose occupants, specifically the driver, consider important the sound make-up induced by the internal-combustion engine. The quality of the sound make-up of an internal-combustion engine is relevant and can be optimized by utilizing the knowledge acquired from the technical field of noise, vibration and harshness (NVH).
From European Patent Document EP 0 297 226 describing a known internal-combustion engine installed in a passenger car, a torque support is provided between the internal-combustion engine and a front wall of the vehicle body. Although this embodiment achieves very good damping of the excitation of the internal-combustion engine during the driving operation, no targeted acoustic effects are generated for the occupants of the passenger car.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to take such measures on a passenger car, particularly between the internal-combustion engine and the vehicle body, so that mainly the sound make-up, which is perceivable by the occupants in the passenger compartment, is pleasant, and the occupants receive defined sound information.
According to the present invention, this object is achieved by a drive assembly, particularly an internal-combustion engine fixed by means of bearings, supports and the like in a motor vehicle, preferably a passenger car, which is disposed in an assembly space. The assembly space is separated from an occupant compartment by a wall of a vehicle body. A sound support is provided between the internal-combustion engine and the wall. By way of the sound support, the engine-mechanical structureborne sound is transmitted into the vehicle body for the targeted perception by occupants in the occupant compartment. Additional characteristics which further develop the invention are described herein.
The principal advantages achieved by the invention are that, as a result of the sound support, engine-mechanical noises are tied to the occupant compartment, whereby the occupants, particularly the driver of the motor vehicle, receive positive psycho-acoustic feedback of the driving conditions. Furthermore, frequencies are transmitted that have sound-related relevance, in which case significant disturbing noises can be disconnected.
As the result of using an elastic element, spring and rod member, the sound support comprises components which are easily producible. The sound support can also be connected with the internal-combustion engine and the vehicle body at acceptable expenditures. In the case of one elastic element, elastic bodies are provided on both sides of a carrying device fixedly arranged on the internal-combustion engine. Supporting members of the rod member are mounded on the elastic bodies. In addition, the other elastic element is formed by a supporting member which is provided on both sides with a first elastic body and a second elastic body on which carrying devices rest. The carrying devices are fixedly connected with the internal-combustion engine. Finally, the first elastic body has a different characteristic than the second elastic body.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.